Picture This
by Trashlxck
Summary: Charles is just trying to get on with training the young mutants, but Erik is making it impossible. Erik is just doing a bit of thinking... (I'm not great at summaries lol)


Picture This ~ Cherik

(Or, alternatively, the 5 times Erik sent Charles dirty mental images, and the one time Charles got revenge.)

Charles' POV

1.

Breakfast that morning was...eventful, to say the least. The children are all talking, much too loudly for this time of day. Erik sits across from me, looking out the window. The way the light of the morning sun hits his face makes him look God-like. I take a sip of my coffee, and then start choking as a thought that is definitely not mine enters my mind.

 _Erik pushes me up against the window, pinning my arms above my head and kissing me passionately. His lips move down to my neck, kissing, licking, and nipping at it. I moan in pleasure. He starts to unbutton my shirt, then slides it off._

 _"I'm going to fuck you against the window. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, the glass shatters." Erik growls._

 _"Oh, Fuck, Erik!" I moan._

 _Erik unbuttons my jeans, and slides them down, kneeling before me. He takes my already erect member into his mouth, sucking hard._

 _"Yes, Erik," I moan._

"Professor?" Raven asks.

I cough a bit, and blink a few times, in an attempt to snap out of this little trance.

"Yes, I'm fine." I say.

There's a few moments of awkward silence, and then the children start to talk again. I glance over at Erik, and see him staring deeply into my eyes.

It's him. I know it is. His massive smirk gives him away.

'Like what you see?' Erik thinks to him.

I don't answer, just blush and excuse myself from the dining room.

2.

It doesn't happen again until our 11:00am group training session.

"Okay, so the objective of this exercise is to learn to work together as a team. You need to learn to use your powers in a complimentary way to each other. For example, Raven, you could-"

And that's when it hits again.

 _The children are frozen in place, as Erik strides towards me, capturing my lips in a mind-blowing kiss. I press my body against his, and feel his arousal pressing against my abdomen. He grinds his hips down against mine, and we both groan at the feeling of the friction. In one swift move, he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He pushes me against the wall, for extra support, as we grind our hips together. Our moans grow louder and louder, and I can feel the muscles in my abdomen contract. Before long, We both reach our climax, waves of pleasure hitting me. Hard. I've never felt a sensation that good, not even with the best of the women I've slept with_.

All I know is that I need to leave. I have a...problem that needs dealing with.

"Erik, I'm sure you can take over for me, for I feel that I've left the stove on." I say, rushing out of the room.

"But professor, you didn't make breakfast today!" I hear Hank call out. I would answer, but I'm far too sexually frustrated for that.

Fucking hell, Erik.

3.

It's during lunch that the next one hits. We're having hot dogs, which the children chose. This one is slightly my fault, I'll admit that. I put the sausage to my mouth, and put as much as I can in my mouth, staring at Erik the whole time. He visibly tenses, and that's when it happens.

 _Erik moans as I take him into my mouth. I bob my head back and forth, work a fast-paced rhythm. His fingers lace into my hair as he writhes beneath me. I fasten the pace, and look up to him. He moans at the sight, and I can tell he's close. So very close._

 _"Oh, Fuck Charles! You're so good this." He moans. I grin._

 _Fastening the pace once more, I find that's enough to push him over the edge. He orgasms, his warm liquid spilling into my mouth. I swallow it all_.

My pants feel tight. Way too tight. I dash out of the room, not even bothering to make an excuse.

4.

Okay, it's time for a cold shower. I really, _really_ need a cold shower. I head into my bathroom, stripping immediately, and jumping into the shower.

"Oh, fuck me." I sigh, exasperated. Must Erik keep doing this?

'Okay.' I hear a thought say.

Fuck.

It's Erik.

And then begins the next situation...

 _A fully naked Erik walks into the shower, and kisses him. It's sloppy, teeth hitting teeth, but they don't care. Erik bites and sucks and kisses down Charles' neck._

 _Charles wraps a hand around Erik's cock, rubbing it as fast as he can. Erik does the same to Charles, as they kiss passionately. They moan frantically, as they reach their climaxes respectively._

'Erik, this isn't funny anymore.' I project to him.

'I wasn't trying to make you laugh, Charles.' He replies.

5.

Erik sits across from me, pondering his next move. He leans forward, and moves his bishop. Great, now I can't get him. I think of what I can do, how I can get his King, and win of course. Suddenly, my thoughts are yet again interrupted.

Bloody hell!

 _The chessboard lands on the ground with a heavy thud. Erik grabs me and pushes me onto the table. He hovers above me. His lips come into contact with mine, and the feeling is magnificent. It feels right, like its meant to be._

 _His hands find there way to my sweater, and lifts it up, breaking the kiss once to take it off. I take this opportunity to take his turtleneck off. I run my hands down his toned stomach, feeling the warmth of his body, and feeling his accelerated heart rate._

 _"I love you, Charles." He says._

 _My heart skips a beat._

 _"I-I love you too, Erik." I reply. He smiles, and brings his lips to mine once more._

 _He unbuttons my shirt, and I slip it off. He then unbuttons my pants with the flick of a wrist, pulling them down and off my legs. He grinds his hips on mine, and I groan._

That's it? That's the end? Well, that was frustrating.

"Well, it was just a teaser for what may come." Erik says. And with that, he walks out.

He _will_ pay for that!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walk down the hall to Erik's room, and hear that he's in the bathroom. I quietly open his door, and slip into his wardrobe.

Time to teach that beautiful bastard a lesson.

Erik's POV

I walk out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around my waist, and head to my wardrobe to get out something to wear to bed. As I reach to open the door, a wave of pleasure rolls over me. I moan loudly.

What the fuck was that?!

I ignore it, and open the door. I'm surprised to see Charles, standing in the walk-in-robe, staring at me with dark, lustful eyes.

"What the-" I start to say, but I am silenced by Charles, crushing his lips against mine. The feeling of his soft lips against mine almost pushed me over the edge. I feel his hands slide up my body, making me shiver. He rips my towel off, so I am completely naked, and his hands go straight to my cock. His hands on my member makes me hard almost immediately. I unbutton his shirt, sliding it off him, and then his pants. I note that he isn't wearing any underwear, adding to my arousal. I break the kiss, taking the opportunity to take in every inch of his gorgeous body, sighing in content. He blushes slightly, and I chuckle at that.

"You are magnificent, Charles." I say.

"You're not too bad yourself." He teases back. I grab his hand, and lead him to my bed.

I push him down on the bed, and straddle his hips, grinding down on him. The delicious friction making us groan. I kiss down his neck, continuing to grind my hips against his. The groaning and moaning that Charles makes is enough to push me over the edge, but I wait, I don't want to finish like this.

Suddenly, Charles flips us over, and trails kisses down my jaw, my neck, my chest to my abdomen, an finally kissed the head of my cock, looking up at me with hooded eyes. I groan.

He takes all of me into his mouth, and gently sucks. I groan, and tangle my fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp. He bobs his head back and forth, and puts his hands on my hips to keep them still. I feel my muscles in my abdomen tightening, so I push him away.

"Sorry, don't want to end before we begin. Fuck, you're good at that. Have you done it before?" I ask.

"No, I haven't. I've just dreamed about doing that to you a lot." He replies.

I pull him back on top of me, kissing him senseless. Hands explore every crevice of each other, needing to feel every inch of each other. Charles pulls away, and looks me in the eye.

"Erik, I need you." He says.

"You need me to what?" I ask.

"I need you to...God, Erik, I need you to fuck me." He says.

"My wish is your command." I reply. Using some lubricant I keep in my bedside table (never know when you'll need it), I put it on my fingers and start to prepare him.

I start with one digit, and when I feel him loosen, I add another, scissoring my fingers inside him. He groans as I add another.

"Erik, I need you now, or I may not be able to hold on much longer." He mutters. I nod, and I get the lube to put on my member.

Before I get the chance to, Charles takes it away and does this step himself. Damn, it felt good.

Charles lid s his hips, and I can feel the head of my cock touching his hole.

"I love you, Erik." He says.

"I love you too, Charles." I reply.

I bring my lips to his, as he slowly sinks down on my member, whimpering as he feels the fullness. I wait until he is comfortable, and when he is, I start to move my hips as he rides me. Fuck, this felt perfect. The feeling of him around me feels so fucking good. I shift slightly, and Charles makes the most beautiful sound.

"Do that again," He whimpers.

I comply. In no time, he reaches his orgasm, his liquid spilling over our torsos. The beautiful sounds he make tip me over the edge, coming inside of him.

As we come done from our highs, I pull out of him and he curls up beside me. I embrace him, planting a chaste kiss on his neck. He sighs contentedly.

~FIN~


End file.
